


Jingle Bell Rock

by sugarspicenice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspicenice/pseuds/sugarspicenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma thought the station needed a bit of sprucing up for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bell Rock

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SWEN Secret Santa gift for bv-ray over on Tumblr. Merry Christmas!!

White lights twinkled as they lined the Sheriff’s door casting a small halo around the wood and glass. The green and red tinsel criss-crossed through the air as it hung from softly vibrating walls. _Jingle Bell Rock_ boomed out of a small stereo set precariously upon a corner of the Sheriff’s desk as the woman herself bopped her head slightly to the beat, her hips swaying unconsciously as she stood on a chair attempting to hang a decoration on her door. Quickly hopping off the unstable chair, the blonde Sheriff danced her way to the small Christmas tree standing proudly on one of her deputies desks. A brightly glowing star shown on the top while miniature ornaments hung from the fake tree limbs. Proudly hanging in the center of the tree was a small homemade ornament containing a small picture surrounded by glitter and felt having obviously been decorated by a young child.

The Sheriff smiled gently at the tree before sprinkling fake snow around its base and setting up tiny snowmen around it. The radio DJ announced the end of the song and proclaimed a “Merry Christmas” before switching over to a slower _Silent Night_. Emma’s head nodded gently as she waltzed over to the machine and turned the volume down low. Emma grinned at the progress she had made, her Christmas cheer soaring higher. This was to be her fifth Christmas as Sheriff and she had decided early that day that the station needed to look a little more cheerful. She had quickly grabbed some left over decorations from her place before absconding with the box back to the station.

Emma was admiring her work, hands deep in her uniform pockets, when a cold blast of air prefaced the crashing of the station door into a wall adorned with colored Christmas lights.

“Ms. Swan.”

The Sheriff turned to the irate Mayor and smiled genially, “Regina, what’s up?” Emma removed her hands from her pockets as she leant against her door jamb, arms crossing over a well worn uniform.

“Ms. Swan, are you not aware that it is now past seven on Christmas Eve?” The brunette stalked forward, dark hands on curvy hips. Her eyes pierced that of the blonde’s before her gaze traveled down to the Sheriff’s throat, watching as Emma took an audible gulp.

“Regina…”

“And are you not aware that we have children at home wishing to enjoy the night with their mothers?” Regina stepped closer to the blonde, boundaries long forgotten as the Mayor glared at her wife.

“I know, but the station needed some attention,” Emma waved her hands to encompass the newly decorated bullpen. Light reflected off the picture on the mini-Christmas tree and green eyes lit up at the sight of her and Regina hugging Henry and their two year old daughter, Abbie, close in the tiny frame.

The Sheriff heard a quiet sigh before the Mayor shifted closer to her partner, long arms lifted and brought the Latina in close as Emma set her chin on top of Regina’s head. They stood still for a moment looking at the blinking lights and hearing the murmurs of another holiday carol being sung across the radio waves.

“They … aren’t necessarily … bad looking,” the Mayor finally whispered.

A chuckle rumbled out of the chest her head was leaning against before a quiet, “Thanks Regina,” was heard.

Emma looked up as she remembered what she had been doing a scant moment before her whirlwind of a wife had arrived. Gently nudging Regina’s chin up with one hand, Emma quickly captured plump lips in a gentle kiss. The Mayor hummed softly as she slipped her arms around the waist of her taller partner bringing them flush together.

After they finally separated, Regina opened her eyes slowly, enjoying the pleasant feel of her love flush against her. Her eyes fully opened, taking in a smirk from her blonde lover, before moving past curly hair to look at the top of the door jamb. Finally seeing the sprig of mistletoe nestled underneath it Regina pulled back with a grin, “Why, Sheriff, I hope you don’t plan on pulling many ladies into your office this holiday season.”

Emma laughed, pulling Regina back into her, “No, just one certain brunette Mayor. But don’t tell my wife. She’d kill me if she knew.” The Sheriff jumped as she felt a pinch delivered to her backside, “Hey!”

“Only getting what you deserve, dear,” the Mayor patted her wife’s arm before sliding her hand down and cupping the blonde’s. Leaning up for a quick kiss against slightly chapped lips, the woman enquired, “Ready to go home, my dear?”

Blonde curls bobbed as she nodded, one hand coming up to switch the main lights off in the bullpen and then again in her office. The Christmas lights were left twinkling as the two left hand in hand to return home to their fifteen year old son and their two year old daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend gave me the prompt: Emma is decorating the station when Regina comes over throwing a fit because she thinks it looks ridiculous. I tweaked it a bit and this is what I got.


End file.
